Episode 4830
Cold Open Elmo introduces today's theme of shapes and meets a few. Scene #1 Chris welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, as he serves Telly his lunch: a grilled-cheese sandwich. Suddenly, heroic music plays as Minnesota Mel, a swashbuckling hero, makes a swinging entrance. He's on one of his "patented high-stakes adventures," this time in search of the Golden Triangle of Destiny (the very mention of which always cues a sting). It is "the rarest, most beautiful triangle" in the world. Telly and Chris are impressed at the sight of the golden sides and the "blinged-out" angles. Legend has it that this magnificent triangle is hidden somewhere on Sesame Street, but just as Mel goes off to find it, he gets a charley-horse and is unable to continue his journey. Telly refuses to wait until Mel gets better, so, being the triangle lover he is, he decides to find the triangle himself, emerging in explorer gear in a split-second, calling himself "Texas Telly." Scene #2 Telly calls out for the triangle, but the garage doors open, and out rolls a giant boulder! He and Chris run away from it in faux slow motion, until it talks to them, revealing that it has a clue to find the triangle. The clue is: they have to look under something. Scene #3 Telly's next clue is given to him by a snake, which is: "laundromat." Chris points him to the laundromat, and they immediately head there. Scene #4 Texas Telly swings into the laundromat. Murray, already a big fan of his, helps him look under several laundry baskets and piles, making a mess of the place for Leela to clean. Scene #5 Telly feels like giving up, until Murray points him out to a mysterious-looking bottle of fabric softener, which may be a trap. Telly feels nervous at first, but he bravely goes forth to the bottle. Under it, he finds another jewel-encrusted shape, and soon, the laundromat starts to quake, and he runs away in terror as clothes spring out of the washing machines. He makes it back safely, and notices that this shape has eight sides and eight angles ... which means it's an octagon. Scene #5 Now Telly really feels like giving up on this quest and is even tired of the triangle music he hears every time he mentions it. He goes to another corner of the laundromat, and sits down in an armchair. He feels something poking him from underneath, so he checks under the seat cushion and finds ... The Golden Triangle of Destiny! They all count the sides and angles to make sure it's the right one. Just then, Minnesota Mel enters the laundromat, and tries to claim credit for finding the triangle. Telly, however, says it belongs to the Museum of Triangular History, where everyone can see it. And so ends the adventure of Minnesota Mel and Texas Telly and the Golden Triangle of Destiny! Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. (First: Episode 4712) Muppets / Celebrity Nick Jonas sings "Check That Shape" with Cookie Monster, Bert and Count von Count. Cookie's Crumby Pictures Cookie Monster stars as Captain Snack Sparrow and, along with his female companion, tries to find Davy Jones' cookie jar. They follow the map to a cave, where they find they need to load up a sculpture's hands with triangles to get in. Cookie puts the wrong shape in and is told to focus with his imaginary spyglass. When he gets it right, the cave opens slightly and Davy Jones changes the rules of entry; they now need to fill the hands with orange shapes. Cookie puts in another triangle, which is thrown back at him. He decides to give up, until he's convinced to focus again. They find some orange shapes and find the cave with the cookie jar. That is, until they're blocked by Davy Jones' animals. His ghost sings them a short shanty ("One of These Things") for them to answer. Cookie is about to give up when he realizes the correct answer (The parrot doesn't belong) and Davy Jones is defeated. The trailer Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 3. (First: Episode 4511) Animation Counting three neon balls, rings and pins Elmo's World: Shapes Scene #6 Telly and a triangle sign off. Telly is moved when the triangle, asked what his favorite shape is, claims a "Telly-shape" is his favorite.